


[CLex][Justice League Unlimited]Swticth

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: Justice League Unlimited 同人文 [3]
Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Clex - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28500159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: Superman满脸问号？？？
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor, Clark Kent & Wally West, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Wally West, Lex Luthor/Clark Kent, Wally West/Clark Kent
Series: Justice League Unlimited 同人文 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109120
Kudos: 1





	[CLex][Justice League Unlimited]Swticth

[CLex][Justice League Unlimited]Swticth  
注：原作：《Justice League Unlimited》  
CP: Lex Luthor/Clark Kent,Wally West/Clark Kent

Swticth  
话说，超正JLU动画里，有一集，Lex Luthor和Flash Wally West换了灵魂， Wally深陷末日军团，而 Luthor利用Flash的身体大闹瞭望塔。   
可惜那一集Superman没出场。   
假如，假如Lex Luthor用 Wally的身体把Superman骗色了会怎样？用 Wally的声音说一些他和Superman之间的小秘密。Superman一定会很怀念这种感觉然后立刻上钩。（超正动画Flash Wally的配音和Smallville电视剧Lex Luthor的演员是一样的，所以本文设定 Wally的声音和年轻时的Lex声音一样。）   
当 Wally千辛万苦地和 Luthor身体换过来后发现自己和Superman搞在一起了，肯定会相当崩溃。   
Superman事后要负责，然后。。。。被 Wally揍了一顿。   
然后 Wally没当回事，以自己的名义把Superman甩了。（毕竟这个动画的 Wally有些幼稚的花心。）   
而换回去的LEX Luthor得知这一切后，又激动地跑来用氪石揍了顿Superman。   
Superman满脸问号？？？   
知道了事情经过的Superman，向 Wally赔罪后，激动地去找LEX Luthor对质，然后。。。   
又被LEX Luthor用氪石揍了顿。


End file.
